


"Tell Me When It Kicks In"

by beachmonkeysam



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachmonkeysam/pseuds/beachmonkeysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCR and The Used are going to be performing together. Frank notices that Bert is starting to get closer to Gerard, and he doesn't like it. He feels that Bert is jealous of him, and tries to get him out of the picture. So, what happens when Gerard and Frank argue about previous events that have happened in their relationship? Can their love be saved, or will it be gone for good?</p><p>(I have nothig against Bert McCracken and The Used. Just so everyone knows!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frerard fic and I got the idea for it from a YouTube video. (Well kinda).

Gerard woke up. It was 7:30 in the morning and he didn't know why he was up that early. He noticed he was laying on Frank's bare chest. He looked up at Frank who was playing with his hair. "Morning." Frank said. Gerard looked away but clung tighter to him. "How did you sleep?" Frank asked. "Okay, I guess." Gerard answered. Frank leaned forward, kissing Gerard's forehead. "I love you, Gee." He said softly. "I love you, too, Frankie." Gerard said, looking back up at Frank, kissing his lips. 

An hour later, the two sat up. The hotel room was bright, no thanks to the sun blaring through the window. Ray and Mikey woke up minutes after, also holding and cuddling with each other. More minutes passed, Ray decided to get up. "Alright, c'mon guys. We can't lay in bed forever." He looked at Mikey, "As much as I want to." Mikey smiled, laughing silently. But on the other side of the room, Frank and Gerard were slowly falling back to sleep. Ray went over to them and clapped his hands twice saying, "Guys c'mon! Get up! We have rehearsal today!" "With who?" Gerard asked. "The Used." 

Frank huffed.

Gerard got up fast after hearing about the rehersal, grabbing fresh close and rushing to the bathroom. 

Frank stayed on the bed. "I don't wanna do rehearsal." 

"Frank, we did rehearsal with several other bands before and you were fine. So what's one more?" Ray asked.

"It's not the band. It's just..." He fell silent.

"It's just, what?" 

"Bert." He whispered. "There's just something about him."

Ray looked at Frank. "It'll be fine."

Frank took a deep breath. He didn't think it was going to be fine. Expecially with Bert around him. Around Gerard. Frank saw at the last rehearsal. Bert was always near Gerard. Always trying to get to know Gerard better. And he touched Gerard's ass. NOT OKAY! And when they left the rehersal, Frank hurried to the hotel alone, leaving Gerard to walk with Ray and Mikey. 

Frank started getting ready, although he really didn't want to. He knew something was going to happen. Either at this last rehearsal or the actual performance. He was waiting for Bert to do something. To make a move on Gerard. 'Gerard is mine! And he'll always be MINE!' Frank thought to himself.

They all went to rehearsal. Frank, holding onto Gerard's hand tightly, didn't see Bert, which made him happy for the time being. Until Bert came into rehearsal 30 minutes late and drunk. "Hey guys!" Bert said. Frank looked away as Bert came over and hugged Gerard. It was a long hug, at least a good 20 second hug. Frank tried not to let it bother him. He left the two and went to the stage. 

Gerard had turned to Frank, not knowing he walked away. "Frank! Come here!" Gee yelled after he found him. Frank took a deep breath and went to Gerard. Gerard put his arm out to Frank. Frank took Gerard's hand then Gee kissed Frank's. "Do you wanna get some Starbucks after this, Frankie?" Gerard asked. "Sure, yeah!" Frank tried to sound happy, but he really wasn't. Bert was on the other side of Gerard and Frank wasn't happy that Bert was even near HIS Gerard. "Awesome!" Gerard said. Frank let go of his hand and went back on the stage. 

The rehearsal ended. 'Finally!' Frank thought. He went to Gerard, who was talking to Bert, again. Great. Frank wasn't in the mood for this. "Gerard! Are you comin'?" Frank asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there." Gee answered. Frank turned away. And when he turned back, he saw Bert get closer to Gerard hugging him tightly. Frank wanted to just walk away, but he didn't. He tried to stay calm. He saw Gerard looking at him as Bert let go. Gerard took Frank's hand and began to walk to Starbucks. Frank looked back at Bert, who was watching them leave, and glared at him. 

 

***

 

They got back to the hotel room. Mikey and Ray were sitting on the couch, talking about who knows what. Gerard flopped down on the bed as Frank sat on the end of it. "Frank?" Gerard asked. 

"Hmm?" Frank didn't make eye contact.

"Are you okay?" 

Frank didn't answer right away. "I don't know."

"You seem pissed. What wrong?" Gerard pushed.

"Nothing."

"Frank, please baby tell me?"

"I'm fine, Gerard. Really."

"Okay."

Frank didn't want to tell Gerard what was really on his mind. Then again he didn't want to argue with Gerard about how he felt.

"Is it what happened?" Gee asked.

Frank was confused by the question. "What?"

Gerard sighed. "Is me hanging out with Bert pissing you off?"

Frank looked at him. "No." He lied. "No, you can hang out with who ever you want. I have no control over that."

"Well, somethings wrong with you, Frank. Just tell me!" Gerard begged.

What is Frank supposed to tell him? That he's mad at Bert for flirting with him? Yes! But he just said Bert wasn't pissing him off. Frank thought of something to say. 

"I'm just a little tired." He finally said.

Gerard sat up right behind Frank, wrapping his arms around him. "Why couldn't you just say that?" Frank didn't reply. He figured it was a rhetorical question. Frank leaned back against him, allowing himself to be kissed on his neck by Gerard.

 

***

 

Evening came. The sun was setting. Ray and Mikey were planning on going out to dinner together. "Do you guys wanna come, too?" Mikey asked. "Uh, no. We'll stay here." Gerard answered. "Alright. Well, we'll see you later then." "Bye." Frank and Gerard said. 

"I gotta shower." Gerard stated. "You and I both." Frank replied to him. Gee looked up at him, "We can shower together!" Frank looked down at him, "Okay."

They both went to the bathroom. Frank turned on the water, Gerard started undressing. Frank turned and saw Gerard's shirt off and working on his belt. The sight made Frank smile, as it always does. Frank started undressing himself. Gerard walked behind Frank, into the shower. Shortly after, Frank did the same. Gerard was washing his hair when Frank joined him. After they washed, Frank pushed Gerard against the wall and kissed his neck. Frank moved his hand to touch Gerard. Gee was getting really hard, really fast. But before he came, he slid down in between the wall and Frank. Gerard grabbed Frank's cock. Frank moaned. Gee stroke him a bit, then put him in his mouth. "Oh god, Gee!" Frank was already hard, so now he was feeling pleasure more than anything else.  
Frank wanted to come in Gerard's mouth but he pulled away, letting Gerard stand up. Frank kissed Gerard's lips, then turned him, to where his front faced the wall. Frank teased Gerard's entrance. Gerard tried to look behind him, and that's when Frank pushed into him. Gerard moaned loudly. Frank pulled out of him slowly then pushed into him faster. Gee could feel Frank inside him. Frank's hand trailed up Gerard's back until it reached the back of his head. Grabbing a handful of hair, Frank pushed Gerard's head up against the wall. His hand still tangled in Gerard's hair, he pulled, making Gerard let out a small scream of pain. "I'm close!" Frank said. A couple more thrusts and he came inside Gee. 

When Frank finally pulled out of him, Gerard slipped down the wall, breathing heavily. Frank sat next to him. "You okay?" He asked. Gee nodded, "Just need to catch me breath." Frank nodded then got up. "C'mon, you gotta get up." He said, holdig out his hand for Gerard to take. He did. They both got out of the shower and got dressed.

After that, Frank sat on the bed, back against the head board, legs apart. He motioned for Gerard to sit in between his legs. Gee got on the bed and crawled to him, kissing him when he got closer. The two sat with each other watching TV, when they hear a knock on the door. "I got it." Gee got up and went to the door. When he opended it, he saw Bert standing there.

"Hey Gerard!" Bert said, emedently hugging him tight.

"Hey Bert. What are you doing here?" 

"Just thought I'd stop by." He said. "Can I come in?" 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Gerard moved aside as Bert walked in. 

Bert stopped in the middle of the room, he didn't realize that Frank was there. Frank glared at him. "Gerard?!" He yelled. Gee came in the room. "Yeah?" Frank looked at him. "Ugh, nevermind." Frank got up and stormed out. "Frank?!" Gerard ran after him. 

Finally catching up to him, Gerard grabbed his arm. "Frank please." Frank turned to face him. "Is it because I let Bert in?" Gee asked. Frank looked down. "Fra-" 

"Yes." Frank said quietly, but loud enough gor Gerard to hear him. 

"Why? I mean, was this what was bothering you before too?" Gerard asked. Frank nodded. Gee took a deep breath. "Why did you lie to me?" He asked. 

Frank's head shot up. "No, I didn't mean to. I just didn't want you to think I had a problem with you hangout with." 

"The fact that you walk away everytime Bert's around makes me wonder if you really do have a problem with who I hangout with." Gerard raised his voice.

"I walk away because I can't stand it when he's always touching you. He's always near you." 

"That's what friends do!" 

Frank gave Gerard a look. "He touched your ass the other day. That's not what friends do if they know you have someone who loves you, Gee."

Gerard was speechless. What are you supposed to say in an argument when a statement like that comes up, refuse? He found he couldn't. Frank only brought it up because he had seen it. Gerard was stuck now. "Frank, I'm"

"I don't wanna hear it, Gerard!" With that Frank started to walk away, then stopped and turned back to Gee. "Go back to Bert. Maybe he'll be what you want. Cause obviously I'm not!" Frank walked away again. 

Gerard stood in the middle of the hallway, watching as Frank left him. When Frank was out of sight, Gerard fell to his knees. Frank had left him and now Gerard was screwed. Was this for good or was it temporary? He pulled out his phone and called Frank, but there was no answer. He called again, same thing. Gerard thought about what Frank said, his last sentence. It must have meant they were done for good. Gee got up and walked slowly back to his hotel room, where Bert was still waiting for him to return. When he did come back into the room, Bert hugged him. "I thought you were never gonna come back." He laughed. Gerard faked a smile. Then, Bert kissed his cheek. "I love you, Gerard." He said, "I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow at the show!" Bert left.

Gerard was alone. He kept his eyes on the door, hoping, begging for Frank to come back. "What have I done to you, Frank? I tore you apart, I made you go, I made you hurt, and I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me now. But if we're done for good, fine. I'll have Bert. And you'll still hate me." Gerard started to tear up. Just then, the door opened. Gerard stood up fast, thinking it was Frank. Until, Ray and Mikey walked in. Gerard sat back down on the bed. 

"Gee, are you alright?" Ray asked.

"No." He was crying.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, kneeling right in front of Gerard on the floor. Gerard shook his head. "Gerard, tell us! Please?!" Mikey pushed.

"Frank's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mikey was confused. 

"Frank and I were here, then Bert came here, Frank didn't like it, he walked away, I followed him, we argued, and now he's gone!" Gerard said. 

Both, Ray and Mikey stared at him. "You argued?"

"Yes, cause Bert was here, and Frank doesn't like him. He lied to me when he said he didn't have a problem with him. And now he's gone! I can't get him back!" Gerard yelled, tears coming down his face. 

"Okay, calm down." Mikey said, sitting next to his brother, comforting him. 

"Well... Where's Bert?" Ray asked.

"He left... but before he left, he... kissed my cheek. Told me he loved me." 

"Okay, Ray can you go look for Frank?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." Ray left quickly. 

"Easy Gerard. Calm down, we'll find Frank. And things will be okay." Mikey said.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank was walking out of the lobby when he heard his name called. He turned and saw Bert coming to him. Frank took a deep breath while he could.

"Hey." Bert said.

Frank just stared at him in hatred. 

"What happened with you and Gerard?"

"Like you actually fuckin care."

"Uh, I do care. I love Gerard and I would like to know what happened, why you walked out?" Bert said, "trying" to be all concerned. 

"You! That's what happened, that's why I walked out, that's why I'm pissed right now! IT'S ALL YOU!" Frank screamed. 

"What the hell did I do?!" Bert raised his voice.

"You know exactly what you did! I bet you're even fuckin planing this out, aren't you?!"

"What are you talking about?!" 

"You were jealous of me, that I had Gerard, that Gerard was MINE! But you wanted him all to your self! Well, go have fun with him cause he's finally yours!"

"He will be mine. I mean, I already kissed him tonight." Bert said, grinning.

Frank stared at him with, if possible, more hatred for this guy. "You fuckin piece of shit!" Frank mumbled, but Bert still heard him.

"Let's not be mean now Frank."

Frank would have beat him up right then and there, but someone else got his attention. 

"Frank, just come back to the room. Please? You need your rest for the show to-" Ray tried to say before he was intruppted. 

"No. Just leave me alone, BOTH OF YOU!" Frank ran out of the hotel.

"What did you say to him?" Ray asked Bert.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. He just, went off on me." Bert covered himself. 

"You, come back to the room." Ray said, grabbing Bert's arm and dragging him back to the room.

Back in the room, Gerard finally calmed down. Mikey had gotten him to lie down. He turned the TV on for his older brother, wondering how much sleep he was going to get without Frank holding him. And if Bert and Gerard were now "more than a thing", than Bert was not staying here to sleep with Gerard. Mikey was going to make that very clear if that happened. 

Just then, Ray and Bert came into the room. Gerard shot up. 'GOD DAMN IT! PERFECT FUCKIN TIMING RAY!' Mikey thought, then looked at the door and saw Ray and... Bert? When Gerard saw Bert, he looked away, but felt a little better.

"Uh, Ray can I talk to you. Outside. NOW, please?" Mikey said, walking to the door, grabbing Ray's arm in the process. "Uh, okay." Ray said, a little suprised. They walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

"Why is he here? I said bring Frank." Mikey said.

"I know. But, when I got downstairs, Bert was talking to him. He looked like he was gonna beat Bert up too."

"Did you tell him to come back here, at least?"

"Yeah! But he said no, told us to leave him alone, then ran out of the hotel."

Mikey looked at down and to the side. "DAMN IT!" He said, throwing his fists at the wall.

"Mikey, stop. That won't help!"

"Y'know Gee's not gonna get any sleep tonight. And there's no way, in HELL, that I'm letting Bert sleep with him."

"I know, I was thinking that too." Ray put his hands on Mikey's shoulders, "But Frank will come back, and everything will go back to the way we had it. It'll take some time but it'll get there. Okay?"

Mikey looked at him for a bit, then nodded. "Alright." Ray said, pulling Mikey in for a hug. "Frank and Gerard just need this." He said.

 

***

 

Back in the room, Gerard was laying on his side, on the bed. Bert looked down at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Gerard didn't answer. Bert sat at the foot of the bed. His hand gripping onto Gerard's leg. Gerard turned his head to see behind him. He saw Bert, smiling down at him. Gee moved his head back to where it was before. Then, he felt Bert lay next to him. One of Bert's hands was on Gerard's hip. Gee almost shot up and told him to get out, but he was too tired to fight Bert right now. 

"Gerard?" 

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Bert whispered in Gerard's ear, "And I would do anything for you, babe."

Gee had heard these words before. All of the previous people he dated said it. All but... Frank. This made Gerard shutter a bit. 

"Are you cold?" Bert laughed.

"A little." Gerard lied.

Bert kissed his cheek, holding him in tight. "I'll keep you warm." Bert said. 

'Comparisons are easily done with this love, I guess.' Gee thought to himself. 'I miss Frank, and I want him back! But, for now, I have to give Bert a chance. It's not enough to just shut him out so I can run back to Frank.' 

Bert kissed him again. That's when Mikey and Ray came back in. Mikey stared at them, horrified. "Bert?" Mikey's voice cracked. Bert looked up at Mikey. "Oh. Hey, Mikey." "Yeah, hi. Um, you do know you're not, staying here right?" Mikey said. "Oh yeah." Bert kissed Gerard one more time, got up and left. Gerard didn't move after Bert left.

"Gerard?" Mikey said.

Gee didn't answer.

"Why were you letting him kiss you?" Mikey asked, kneeling in front of Gerard.

It took Gerard a bit to answer, but he did. "I have to give him a chance." He mumbled, "I miss Frank, I do. But, I have a feeling Frank hates me right now."

"So you're gonna date Bert because you think Frank hates you? Gee, this doesn't,"

"No!" Gerard interuppted, sitting up on the bed, "Frank's not coming back to me. Not after what I did to him. So instead of dwelling on Frank, I have to move on. Bert claims that he loves me. If I give him a chance, and I don't want him, I will go back to Frank. But if I give Bert a chance, and I like it, I'm staying with him."

Mikey stared at Gerard, his eyes wide due to the words his brother was saying. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ray asked Gerard.

Gerard hesitated to answer. "Yes, I'm sure."

Mikey hoped that Bert and Gerard would never work. Of course, he would have to keep that thought to himself. But still, Mikey would take Frank over Bert anyday.

"Okay." Ray said, "But you have to really try, Gerard. You can't back out because you miss Frank. Okay?" 

"Okay." Gerard agreed.

Mikey wanted to smack both of them right now. Frank was better for Gerard than Bert will ever be. But Mikey knew that this wasn't his choice. If Gerard wanted to do this, this way, then Mikey had to let him. No questions asked. 

"Alright." Ray put his hands on Mikey's shoulders, "Let's get some sleep." They all went to sleep, except Mikey. He couldn't believe Gerard's decision. Just giving up on Frank like that. Mikey couldn't do anything about his brother's decision. 

Two hours had passed. Mikey was still wide awake. He heard the door open and shot up, staring at it. He saw someone walk through the door. It was Frank!

"Oh thank God!" Mikey said, getting up and hugging Frank.

"Missed me that much?" Frank didn't sound pleased. He sounded upset. Extremely pissed, but really sad. 

"You wouldn't believe how much, Frank." 

"It's nice to know that someone still cares." Frank said.

"Frank, Bert came back here after you left. He was laying with Gerard, kissing him even. Gee said he'd give Bert a chance and if he doesn't want Bert, then he's coming back to you." 

"And if he does want him?"

"He'll stay with him." Mikey answered, "Please, don't let Bert win Gee over. Please, I'm begging you?!" 

To Frank, Mikey sounded like he was going to cry. Frank really did want to win Gerard back, but it sounded like he was serious about his decision. "I'll do what I can. You forget, I know what Gerard likes, and what he doesn't. Keep me posted on this. If Gee screws up once, he'll fall right into Bert's trap." 

"Thank you!" Mikey hugged him again. This time, Frank hugged back. "I'm going back to bed now, thank you for coming back Frank." 

"We have a show tomorrow. One thing I love more than Gerard is performing. That's not gonna change because of what happened with us either. Anyway, good night." Frank said.

"Good night." Mikey layed back down, next to Ray.

Frank found some blackets and pillows in the closet. He put them on the couch and slept there. What was he going to do if Gerard was taken from him forever? Frank wanted to get up and lay next to Gerard, but he couldn't. Gerard was not his anymore. He had to deal with the pain of watching someone else use what was once his. Frank was never one with sharing, so this was going to be hard for him. Frank turned his head, looking at the motionless body across the room on the bed. Just the day before, he had taken Gerard in the shower, and now they're both headed for mass destruction. Funny how something so sweet can change into something so cruel. Frank never undertood it. And he never will.

He closed his eyes. He was too tired to sleep, too awake not to. What was he going to do? The show was in a couple hours. He was definitely going to need a "pick me up". He looked at the clock sitting next to Mikey's side of the bed. '2:17 am. Great. Nothing like falling asleep in the early morning.' Frank thought. Frank thought about tomorrow. What was all going to happen. Well, he knew that he was going to spend some time with Ray and Mikey and a lot of time alone. He would probably catch glances with Bert and/or Gerard. He could deal with Gerard, he guessed. It was Bert thay was going to be a dick about everything. Just the whole new relationship feeling. Frank saw Gerard move to his other side. He could finally see that beautiful face. Gerard's black hair fell across his face. 

Just then, Gerard sat up quickly. His breathing was heavy, he had a panicked expression on his face. He looked around, eyes finally landing on Frank. He tried to lay back down but he couldn't go back to sleep. He started to cry. Frank could tell he was by the way his breath hitched when he took a breath in. Frank tried to pretend that he didn't care, but he did. He cared way to much. Somehow minutes later, they both were able to fall sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone woke up at 8:30. It was performance day. Frank was not looking forward to this. He knew what was going to happen, and he was planning for the worst. He sat up on the couch, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

Mikey was sitting up in the bed with Ray, who was slowly waking up. On the other side of the room, Gerard just layed in bed. He looked around a bit, but mostly, his eyes stayed on the floor. Frank stole glances at him. He could tell that Gerard was thinking. About what, he didn't know. Frank looked down at the floor. He was a mess, and he knew it. He had a feeling everyone could see how much of a mess he was. This was going to be difficult for him to hide.

Mikey got up and opened the curtains, letting the sun into the dark room. "Really, Mikey?" Gerard said, complaining about how much the sun blinded him. "It was too dark in here." Mikey replied. Gerard turned on his other side. The feeling of someone not being in bed with him made him feel... lonely. He just wanted to feel someone beside him again. Whether it was Frank or Bert, he didn't care. He just wanted someone to hold him. 

Ray finally got up. "I wanna go home!" He said. "You and everyone else, Ray." Mikey said. Frank looked around the room. He kinda wanted to go home as well, but, in a way, he didn't. He just wanted to leave this hotel building for good. 

Frank got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open. He looked in the mirror, seeing the bags under his eyes. His hands were shaking, he felt so much pressure on his shoulders and chest. He tried to hold back tears, but it didn't work. Frank fell to the floor, crying. 

The others heard something fall and rushed in. "Frank!" Mikey saw him laying on the floor crying. He went over to him and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. Frank shook his head. He looked up in the doorway, seeing Gerard standing behind Ray. Frank looked away, tears still streaming out if his eyes. He couldn't take the pressure he felt. Without warning, he smacked his hand on the floor hard. Mikey jumped. "Frank, please calm down!" Mikey tried to yell over Frank screaming. 

Gerard watched as Frank rolled on the bathroom floor. He felt terrible and looked away. It was killing him to see Frank this low. 'Was this something I had done?' Gerard asked himself. He thought about the question so more, then he realized it. Frank was happy in their relationship. When he met Bert he didn't mind him. But when Bert started flirting with Gerard, Frank's whole opinion changed on Bert. Now Frank had a reason to hate him, both of them even. Gerard didn't like the thought of Frank hating him. Bert, fine. Him? No. Frank could never, and would never in his life, hate Gerard. It was impossible for him to. 

Gerard didn't realize it, but Frank had stopped crying and finally calmed himself. Mikey helped him up and brought him back into the room, sitting him down on the bed him and Gerard had shared. Frank kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't want to talk to anyone, about anything. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But he didn't even want to die. Fake his death, maybe. He wasn't scared of dying. He thought about it a couple times in his life, but to die because you think no one loves you. 

Frank's thoughts were interrupted by Ray and Mikey. "We're gonna go get some food. You two stay here." Mikey said. "And, please, don't wonder off. Both of you!" Ray added. They left after that.

Frank's eyes were still on the floor. He didn't want to be alone with Gerard, not after all these past events. He heard Gerard get up, moving closer to him. 'If you're gonna talk to me just don't!' Frank said in his mind. Gerard sat next to him on the bed. 

"Frank?" 

'There's that beautiful voice that I've missed.' Frank thought, but never answered.

"We have that show to do today." Gerard stated.

'Indeed we do.' Still no reply.

"I understand if you hate me, Frank. I,"

"Don't." Frank said firmly.

Gerard just looked at him. Seeing his eyes never moving from the floor, seeing the pain and hurt in them. "I am,"

"Don't." Frank repeated, louder. 

"Can I just apologize?" 

"No. I don't want your apology."

"Frank please?!"

"No!" 

"Why?"

Frank took a breath.

"Why won't let me fix this?" Gee asked softly, touching Frank's face.

Frank pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" He yelled, getting off the bed.

Gerard was horrified. Frank never tried to intentionally yell at him. And when he did, he would apologize right after. But this time, Frank gave Gerard a stare that was so unfamiliar to Gerard. "I'm, I'm sorry. I was just trying to comfort you."

"I don't want you to comfort me." Frank said, still staring at Gerard. 

Gee got up off the bed. "Frank, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you did!" Frank walked out of the room.

Gerard remembered what Ray said, and ran after Frank. When he caught up to him, stopping him, Frank faught him. "Ray doesn't want us to leave." Gerard said to him. Frank stopped fighting him, finally standing still. He let Gerard walk him back to the room. But when they went into the room, Frank shoved Gerard's hand off of him. 

Frank went to sit on the couch across the room, Gerard sat on the bed. Both of them clearly wanting to be around each other but it was difficult. Gerard tried to show he still cared but Frank had put up his walls, refusing to take them down. 

A while after that, Ray and Mikey came back in, handing food to both of them. Ray gave a bagel to Frank, but he refused. "Frank you need to eat something." Ray pleaded. "I'm not hungry." He growled, making Ray back off.

"Gerard, can I talk to you outside, please?" Mikey asked. "No, I'm eating." Mikey grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door. "Okay, okay. Let go!" Gerard said. 

"What the hell did you do to Frank?" Mikey said furiously. 

"What do you mean? I didn't,"

"That is not Frank Iero in that god damn room! This is the monster that lives inside Frank. And if this is the Frank you like then let him keep hating you. But if you like that Frank you fell in love with, then get back to-fuckin-gether with him! Do you understand me?!" Mikey said. 

"Why are you yelling at me?!" 

"Cause you let this happen! You let Bert get to you! Frank loved you, and you just threw him away like he was nothing!"

"Stop! I love Frank!"

"If you love him as much as you say you do, then FIX THIS!" Mikey said harshly, then went back into the room. 

Just then, Gerard saw Bert coming down the hallway. "Hey babe! What was that all about?" He asked.

"Bert I," Gerard was interuppted by someone that he didn't even know.

"Bert! Baby!" The man came over.

"Hey Will!" 

Gerard stared at the two, confused. 'Baby?' He thought to himself. 

"I have a present for you after the show!" Will says.

"Oh really?!" 

"Here's the start of it!" Will kisses Bert's lips.

Gerard took a breath. "So you cheated." He states.

"Wh- oh! No, Gerard it's not," 

"No y'know what? That's okay. I never loved you anyway."

"What do you mean? You do love me."

"No, I don't! I, I LOVE FRANK IERO!" Gerard screams, loud enough so the three in the room could hear him. "You can go now. Oh and uh, don't bother stopping by anymore." Gerard finishes and goes back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I ended this chapter like this, but now you get to wait until I post chapter 4! Again, I am sorry!!!! I love you!!!!! :*
> 
> but on the bright side, Gerard and Bert were never an "actual" thing. And Bert cheated anyway, so. Either way they were gonna end today so... yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gerard and Bert break up, Gee tries his best to get Frank back. What is Frank's reaction to what Gerard did, and will they get back together? Also, remember that MCR is doing a show with The Used. What happens after the show, and what is done about it?

"I LOVE FRANK IERO!" They heard Gerard scream. Frank sucked his stomach in. He didn't know what to feel. He got up and went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

Gerard came back in the room. "What was that all about?" Mikey asked with a smile. Gerard turned to face him. "Bert cheated. So I told him how I felt." Gerard paused looking around the room, "Where's Frank?" Ray and Mikey pointed to the bathroom. Gerard turned slowly to face the bathroom door. 'Please let him come out of this okay! Please?!' He begged.

He walked up to the door, knocking on it 4 times. "Frank?" No answer. "Frank, please?" Still, no answer. "Open the door. Please, Frank?!" "Go away!" Frank finally spoke. 

"Wh, why? Please, just open the door!" 

"NO!" Frank yelled. 

Mikey and Ray got up. "We're gonna go to the stage, Okay? Meet us there in 2 hours."

"Yeah okay. 2 hours." Gerard focused back on Frank as the other two left. "Just come out and talk to me!" 

"I don't WANT to talk to you!" 

"Frank, I know you care. And I know you're hurt. But, this is ridiculous!" 

Frank didn't reply.

Gerard put his forehead on the door. "If it makes you feel better, Bert and I broke up. He cheated. We can start again, if you'd like. I promise, I'll never leave again, if you promise not to walk out on me again." Gerard paused for an answer. He didn't get one. "You are the only one, Frankie. I love you!" Gerard said. Tears started running down his face. Frank still didn't say anything. "Frank, PLEASE?!" Gerard yelled, sliding down the door. "I miss you!" He continued. He heard footsteps come to the door separating them then a faint, "I miss you, too." from the other side. 

That made Gerard calm down and stand back up. Frank finally had opened the door, slowly. Gerard realized that Frank had been crying too. "Frank, I, I'm sorry. For everything." Gerard said. Frank looked at him. "Don't say 'everything.' Just say 'for the bad things.'" Gerard smiled slightly. "So, what do you say? Do you wanna... start from where we left off?" Gee asked.

"No." Frank said with confidence. 

"What?! Why?!" Gerard was confused.

"Cause, Bert was there when we left off."

"We can start from there, and tear him out of our lives."

Frank kept a strait face the whole time. He looked down. "You promise this won't happen again?" He asked quietly. 

"I promise." 

"Cross your heart?"

Gerard crossed his heart. "Anything for you, Frankie."

Frank let out a breath, then moved closer to Gerard, hugging him around the waist. "I'm sorry I walked out on you. I was pissed and,"

Gerard interrupted Frank's explanation by kissing him. It was deep and filled with so much love. They couldn't deny it, but they both missed this. "You don't have to explain, Frank." Frank blushed. "We should go to the stage." Frank said after a few minutes of silence.

 

***

 

Gerard and Frank walked to the stage, hand in hand. 

Mikey looked up at them. "Ray. Ray! Look!" Ray looked to see Gerard and Frank holding hands, being happy. The sight made Mikey and Ray smile widely. 

The show was about to start. Frank held Pansy in his hands, making sure she was in tune. Gerard watched him. That's when Bert came over to them. "Gerard, I wanna talk about what happened yesterday." 

"Don't worry about it." Gerard said, turning back to Frank. "I've got the best!" Bert looks at Frank, "So, you and him are back together?" Bert asks Gerard. "Yeah, we are! And I'm never letting him go!" He says smiling. 

The show went great. Bert sang one of the songs with Gerard as planned. After the show, they started packing the things they brought. Bert walked up to Gerard. 

"Hey." Bert said.

Gee looked up. "Hey."

Frank turned and saw Bert near Gerard. 'It's okay. You're okay. Gerard won't let anything happen. It'll be okay.' Frank tried to convince himself. 

"The show was great." Bert said. 

"Yeah. I'm happy for that." 

"You should be." 

Gee was confused by the statement, but didn't ask about it.

"Gerard, I'm really sorry I cheated on you. I shouldn't've done that. And I would be happy if could try again." 

Gerard looks at him. "Uh, thanks for the apology. But I'm not leaving Frank. I promised I wouldn't leave him again. He is the only one, and I want him. I'm sorry, but I'm staying with Frank."

Bert feels himself get angry. He gets up, pushes Gerard to the wall, and trys to kiss his lips. "No!" Gee yelled and turned his head. 

Frank looked back at them, and looses it. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Frank screamed, pushing Bert off of Gee. He looked back at Gerard. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." Gee answeres. Frank looks at Bert again. You could see the hatred burning for Bert in Frank's eyes. 

Bert smiles at him. "What are you gonna do?" 

Frank tries to launch himself at Bert, wanting to beat him up. Gerard pulled Frank back. "Frank! Baby, it's not worth it!" Frank let's himself be dragged away from Bert. 

"He just wants us to end again." Gerard said to Frank.

"I know. I can see it on his fuckin face." Frank says, pissed. 

"At least he didn't get my lips."

"He got your cheek."

"I wish it was you." Gerard started to smile then.

Frank sees Gerard's smile and is confused by it. "What?"

Gerard smiled wider. "Kiss me!" 

Frank leans his head in and kisses Gerard. Gee wants to get his tongue in Frank's mouth. And when he does, Frank pulls him closer. A moan is released from Frank's mouth.

Just then, Mikey sees them. He taps both their shoulders. "Hey, guys, c'mon. Get a room."

"We have one. But we have to share it with you." Gerard jokes.

"Haha. Funny." 

"I'm serious." Gee looked back at Frank, kissing his forehead. Frank laughed. Gee pulled him in for a hug. "I love you, baby!" "I love you, too!"

 

***

 

They all went back to the hotel. 

"Last day of staying here." Ray announced. "But the ride home will be hours." Mikey added. "At least we're gonna see something different then these walls." Gerard said. "Very true." Ray said. 

Frank sat in the middle of the bed, legs crisscrossed. Gerard hopped on the bed, sitting behind Frank, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He leans down, his chin on Frank's shoulder.

"You're not getting back together with Bert, right?" Frank asked.

"No. I'm staying with you. I made that very clear to him, and I don't care how pissed he gets." 

"I saw him push you against the wall. I don't know, every chain on me... just, broke. I felt so angry, I was gonna hurt him if you didn't hold me back."

"It's okay, Frank. I guess he needs a good beating."

"Are you still friends with him?" 

Gerard hesitated. Was he still friends with Bert? After him making Frank walk out, them breaking up, cheating on Gerard, and trying to get him back after he had said that Frank and him were together again. Was he still friends with the Bert, who made a monster come out of the most beautiful person in Gerard's life? "I don't know." He finally said, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just... wondering."

They were both silent for a few minuts. But then Frank asked, "You woke up in the middle of the night, last night."

Gerard swallowed. "Yeah."

"What, um... What happened?"

Gerard feared this. He hated telling Frank his nightmares. He could tell they scared him. Gerard hated seeing every sad, horrified, and angry expression on Frank's face. But he had to tell him. He took a deep breath. "My dream, it started out happy. With you next to me. Then, out of nowhere, Bert appeared. He seemed angry. He was holding something behind his back." Gerard paused to swallow again, he started to tear up. "Then, he... went up to you and... he... st, stabbed you. You fell and I caught you. You were still alive though. Then, he grabbed me by my hair, and pulled me back. Leaving to die there. I heard you scream for me. And that's when I woke up." Gerard finishes, tears streaming down his face.

Frank gives him a horrified look. "Gee."

"I know. I didn't want to dream it. I'm sorry." 

"Baby, you can't apologize for things that happen in your dreams. That's stuff you can't change."

"Okay." Gee calms down a bit. 

Frank wipes his tears, then kisses him.

That's when Gerard says it. "Frank. I have these dreams all the time."

Frank moves back to ehere he was before. He stares at Gerard.

"Sometimes, they're dark figures hurting us. But last night, it was Bert."

Frank just looked at him. "Is this why you're so protective over me?"

Gee nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frank said, hugging his lover. 

"I didn't want to worry you."

"It worries me when you tell me nothing, Gee."

"I love you, Frankie! And I'm sorry."

"I love you, too. It's okay."

That's when Mikey looks at Ray. "What have YOU not been telling me?" He asked. "I tell you everything, Mikey." Ray said. Mikey laughs and sits in Ray's lap.

 

**Two hours later**

 

They all get ready for bed. Frank, shirtless and laying on Gerard's chest. He dozes quickly. Gerard stays awake, he looks across the room. He sees Mikey asleep and Ray holding him close. Ray looks over at Gerard.

"Frank sleeping?" He asks.

"Yeah. What about Mikes?"

"Yeah." Ray looks down at Mikey, who still has his glasses on. Ray takes them off and puts them on the table next to the bed.

"Ray?" Gee asks.

"Hmm?"

"How can I prove to Frank that he's the only one?"

"Well," He says. But he doesn't know what els to say. "Um."

"What do you do with Mikey to prove that to him?"

"Everything I can. If you want Frank to believe you when you say 'he's the only one,' then make him happy. Show him there's no one else. Tell him what he wants to hear and then some. When he's upset, cuddle with him. Let him tell you about everything. When he's pissed, try to make him feel happy. Give him evrry piece of you. Don't keep secrets from him. And, most importantly, talk to him. Communication is the best thing with relationships. When you argue, let him cool fown for a while then talk to him about it. Tell him you're sorry and that he means everything to you." Ray stops for a second. "Y'know, he really loves you. You remember this morning, when he cried in the bathroom? That wasn't because of his depression. That was because he lost his best friend, he lost you. You mean everything to Frank. And without you, he doesn't want to keep going. You saw his bad side. You know what that's like now. Frank will give all of himself to you, if you give all of yourself to him, if you're there for him, and if you love him. Don't let something as special as Frank slip away. He shatters easily, Gerard." He finishes.

Gerard looks down at Frank and kisses his forehead. "I'm not letting him leave and I sure as hell won't give him up for anyone ever again."

"Good!"

"But! Don't hurt Mikey. He always talks about you, always saying how much he loves you. He's worth it, Toro. Keep him close." 

"Thanks Gee."

"Thanks Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the typos.... ;-;


End file.
